


What the hell am I?

by Xenafox



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Identity Issues, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu gets an invite that leads him to thinking about his sexuality and how he doesn't actually know how to identify - join him in his self discovery!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the hell am I?

It was not uncommon for Kotetsu and Barnaby to be invited to numerous events every single month. They could be anything from interviews on late night shows to being invited to a rap battle tv show audience to make cameo appearances. Sometimes they took the odd jobs, and sometimes they didn't, for reasons such as time restraints or just not wanting to be there. More often than anything it was due to the first reason, but Kotetsu was very understanding when Barnaby turned down attending a show where a host talked to dead relatives and loved ones, offering to talk to Barnaby's parents.

The invite had been the start of a very bad day.

But, that was a few months prior and Kotetsu leaned back in his chair chewing on a pen as he read his emails to look over the latest offers. It was a lot of mundane things, model this shirt, promote that lotion..until something caught his eye. He took his pen out of his mouth and looked to Barnaby, who was sitting and working peacefully at his desk. How could he be so interested in working that early in the morning? Kotetsu took at least until lunch to get much done. 

He was about to do a little work, he supposed, by asking a question. “Hey,” he grunted to Barnaby, hoping his partner wasn't too trapped in his own thoughts at the moment. 

“Yes?” Barnaby asked, not looking up from his screen.

“Have you checked the emails yet? About our upcoming schedule?”

Barnaby shook his head and continued to look at the screen. “Not yet. I will read them shortly.”

“Take your time, Bunny. I just wanted to ask you about one. There's been a request for us to show up for a gay pride parade. D'ya want to?”

Barnaby paused and slowly looked from his screen to Kotetsu. His face was blank, and Kotetsu couldn't gauge any level of interest. “You're actually asking me? You usually just leave this stuff up to me unless it's really fun...do you think it will be fun, Kotetsu?”

“Kinda. They always have crazy costumes. Do you think we belong there, though?”

“Well, we are two men in a relationship. I think we probably do. I think most anyone supportive would, as I have seen straight allies there before.”

That wasn't really what Kotetsu was looking for. And to be fair, he wasn't totally sure why he asked Barnaby that question since it wasn't really the one he wanted answered. 

Seeing the email had made him think. At first he registered it as something exciting and something he really wanted to do since he had become gay. But the more he thought about it, he didn't 'become gay'. That sounded silly, even in his own private thoughts. Was he gay? Was he SEEN as gay? He had once been married to a woman and though he never felt repulsed by men, he had never really dated them or thought about them sexually until Barnaby. 

He wasn't entirely sure what that really meant or even if he was giving it too much thought.

Did he belong in a gay pride parade when he'd joined the club, so to speak, that many years into his life? Kotetsu wasn't sure if he felt right about it. And he knew that really it was hosted by an LGBT group – lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transsexual. He could go as a bisexual man without anyone getting fussy, right? Usually he didn't worry about the public too much, but the particular event and issues at had were sensitive, and he knew that. 

“Kotetsu? Are you alright?” Barnaby asked, and Kotetsu snapped out of his thoughts to see his partner's worried gaze. 

“Yes. Yes, I am. I guess I just don't know about this stuff. People know we're together, and they've called us everything from brave to sinners that will burn in hell. But I don't know if I'm gay or just gay for you and...if I should go to the parade.”

“...Just gay for me.”

“Yes!” Kotetsu leaned forward on his desk with a sigh, resting his head in his hand. “I don't really enjoy making appearances where I don't belong, especially if it will actually upset someone.”

“That's both unsurprising and strange coming from you.”

Kotetsu didn't have to ask to know what he meant. Not a crowd-pleaser, but also not eager to insult anyone dealing with something tough like sexuality. “Uh-huh. I don't know what to do. What do you think?”

“So you don't feel right about going because you think in some way you're a big phony since you weren't interested in men until me, and used to be in a straight marriage.”

“Yes.”

Barnaby tapped his fingers on the desk. “I think you need to actually know how YOU identify, Kotetsu. That's what you're getting at, isn't it?”

Kotetsu looked away. “Sorta,” he muttered, feeling embarrassed that he couldn't just say it. 

“And if you don't know, you won't feel right attending this, right?” Barnaby asked him calmly. 

Kotetsu nodded. “Yes. Geez. You nailed it, Bunny.”

“Of course.” Barnaby smiled at him. “You're easy to read sometimes Kotetsu. And I think this is a very good thing for you to figure out for yourself.” 

The approval in Barnaby's voice warmed his heart. “Yea...how about you? Do you know?”

Barnaby nodded. “I know I'm gay. I always sort of knew, before you, but being with you finally made it obvious.”

“No interest in girls at all?”

Barnaby sighed, as they had covered it before. “No. I appreciate things about them, their curves, lips and hair sometimes, but I am not attracted to them, nor do I have any wish to be romantic with a woman. I can only ever see one as my friend.” 

“What about a woman who used to be a man?” Kotetsu asked, and then felt kind of like a dick. “A um, transsexual.”

“Is she not still a woman? Kotetsu, you don't need to come up with what-ifs. I'm gay. I know I'm gay. If you don't know, it's time to do some searching.”

Kotetsu sighed. “Can you help me, then?”

“I can try. I'm not sure I actually know enough to help you, but I can try.”

“Know enough...we have sex all the time! You know quite a bit about me!”

Barnaby went red and they both heard a cough from the secretary who still worked in their office. That poor woman. She overheard and saw far more than anyone should have to, from the long kisses to talks about where they were sore from the previous night. Usually that came from Kotetsu too, because Barnaby usually remembered they were not the only two people in the room. 

“...We can get into it at home, after work. Alright?” Barnaby said and turned his attention back to the computer.

“Ha. Right-o,” Kotetsu replied and clicked out of the email, hoping he wouldn't end up taking too long to get back to them.

\----

It would have been nice if he could have thought about anything else all day, but being faced with such a question he'd never really sat down and seriously asked himself, it was hard for Kotetsu to shake. His mind kept going over and over being with Tomoe and being in love with her and being attracted to her and then the same feelings with Barnaby.

Well, they weren't exactly the same, of course – it was a different kind of love and affection with Barnaby, even if it was romantic. It was different because Tomoe and Barnaby were different. But when it came to sexual attraction, Kotetsu felt toward Barnaby the way he'd felt toward Tomoe – respectful while utterly impatient for them to get naked so the ravishing could start. 

It was still hard to sort out that, though. Kotetsu thought about breasts. He liked breasts. He could think about breasts that belonged to women he didn't even know, and even if it felt dirty, he would get turned on. 

When he thought about cocks, it was a little harder to get turned on and a little boring. They were just cocks. But if he thought about Barnaby's, which he certainly did during his day of reflection, he needed some private time in the bathroom because of a hard-on that refused to go down. Barnaby's body brought about an instant reaction, but even if he looked at ridiculously hot men on his laptop at home, they didn't do much for him. They didn't disgust him at all and were nice to see, but they didn't get him excited. Perhaps it would be different if he experienced sex with them and didn't just look at pictures, but that certainly wasn't an option. 

Was it possible to be gay just for one man? He'd sort of meant it as a joke earlier when he spoke to Barnaby, but it felt like it was true. 

 

\-------

“What about this demisexual thing?”

“Well, does it sound right?”

Kotetsu stared at the screen, switching tabs between multiple pages he'd pulled up about that word in particular. “It means that the sexual attraction is based on an emotional connection I've built with someone. That I'm not normally sexually attracted to anyone...” He frowned. “But it's also connected to being an ace. What the heck is an ace!?”

Barnaby sighed and cuddled against him on the couch. “Asexual, it means you're not...sexual. Not into sex.”

“Oh. Well, I've found other people attractive and I like sex, but not just with anyone. So I guess...sort of but not. Hey, wait a second! This one doesn't even have anything to do with leaning towards men or women. I messed up.” He scratched his beard shortly before briefly resting his head on Barnaby's. 

Barnaby chuckled. “No, you didn't. It's still a sexuality. I guess it just isn't answering your question.”

“It is?”

“Sure. I might even fit it since I was never interested in sex really until I began to have feeling for you. So gay demisexual. At least, I think it can work that way.”

So, Barnaby didn't even know how it was supposed to work. That was sort of discouraging since Barnaby had been clearing things up for him along the way. For someone who claimed to never have done very extensive research about his identity, he seemed relaxed and confident about what he told Kotetsu. 

He couldn't help sipping from his beer. He knew when it came down to it he probably didn't NEED to find his exact identity to not feel like some kind of imposter, but it was driving him nuts. How did anyone ever figure it out? And why were there so many damn sexualities or whatever? Couldn't people just be straight, gay, none or all? But that word he had just looked at proved it wasn't that simple.

Man, he was too old for that sort of thing. “I wish I figured this out when I was younger,” he mumbled and had even more beer. “But it just didn't come up. Sexuality was never a topic in our house. I don't know why. Mom's not against it, neither is my brother. Don't know about my dad.”

“I would have guessed a cultural thing but...”

“Maybe.” Kotetsu shrugged. 

“Maybe!? What, you don't know your own culture!?”

“Hey!” Kotetsu growled defensively. “I do! I just...we didn't talk about that sort of thing. I don't think it was taboo. And since I was interested in Tomoe and only her, no one ever approached the topic.”

“I'm thinking it wasn't exactly smiled on if it never came up.”

Kotetsu frowned. He didn't want to think about it. Thinking about that sort of thing hurt, somehow. He didn't remember much of his father and from the impression his mother gave, he didn't really want to. His memories of Tomoe, even if they were nice, made him sad at times and that night was one of those times. He hated how down all the thinking could make him. 

Barnaby leaned away from him and stood up, turning to Kotetsu once he was on his feet. He was good at recognizing when Kotetsu was starting to go on a downward slide, and usually managed to pull him out of it before it got too bad and Kotetsu had to sleep on the couch. He did that sometimes when he fell into his own sorrows and wasn't sure he should go upstairs. Barnaby would come down to him several times a night and they both were tired the next day.

It was starting to lead to one of those nights.

“Let's go to bed Kotetsu. Try talking to Fire Emblem tomorrow.”

“Eh...I always run to him and Antonio for advice, they must be tired of it.”

“There's a reason you do that. Out of everyone I think Fire Emblem would be able to help you figure this out. This is his territory. I've seen some of his interviews and causes he pushes for – he would be a good resource for you.”

Kotetsu stood up to join him. He was still unsure. He had opened up to the others a lot, but his sexuality...wasn't discussing that extremely personal? Not everyone needed to know his secrets. Just Barnaby.

Though, being with Barnaby was no secret, there was no point in hiding whatever his sexuality was.

“Fine.” He drained his beer and started to drop the empty bottle on the floor, but remembered how batshit that would make Barnaby. So, he held it to leave in the kitchen before bed. “I'll talk to him. Won't be near as comfortable as talking to you, though, Bunny.”

“Maybe, but he can aid you better than I can.”

“That must hurt to admit.”

Barnaby rolled his eyes. “A little, but I hold your best interests at heart, so...”

“You're sweet, Bunny.” Kotetsu smiled at him. 

\---

As much as Kotetsu wanted to approach Nathan the next day, he couldn't get himself to. He knew that he would be the best person to talk to – Barnaby was completely right, as always. But it was so personal and he didn't like going to anyone outside of, well, Barnaby. Even then he didn't like to admit things but he kind of had to. 

Nathan was a good guy. Gal. Whichever one he felt like being called really depended on the day, Kotetsu found. Nathan would tease, he was a flirt, and he was honest if he didn't like some bullshit he saw in play. But he wouldn't make fun of Kotetsu for his confusion. Nathan wasn't mean. He was great comfort to Pao-Lin and Karina whenever they seemed to need it, and even tended to make Keith and Antonio feel at ease. 

He didn't make Kotetsu uneasy, but again, he didn't feel like talking to someone who he wasn't incredibly close to. It was true he'd gone to him for advice before, but nothing so heavy as sexual identity and usually Antonio was there.

So, Kotetsu pulled a Kotetsu, didn't approach Nathan all day, and didn't even say anything about it to Barnaby.

Too bad Barnaby knew him so well. 

Kotetsu was leaving his building alone that night. Barnaby had to go out for a promotional video for some kind of shampoo and Kotetsu had paperwork so he stayed behind. He was a little miffed Barnaby didn't meet up with him like usual to go home with him, but Barnaby promised to be naked when he got home, so he supposed it was alright. It was just unusual and so it made him nervous. 

When he walked out and saw Nathan waiting for him in all his weird fire and leather glory, he knew why. 

“Uh...hi,” he greeted him as he walked closer.

“Now now, is that anyway to greet a friend?” Nathan asked, smiling at him. “Surprised to see me? Handsome sent me.”

Oh no. Kotetsu's stomach twisted in a knot – he wasn't emotionally prepared! But, if he just walked away, Barnaby would be very upset with him. “Uh, yea.”

Nathan studied him. “Such short answers, usually you are so goofy.”

Kotetsu nodded silently. It was all he could do to keep from hiding behind his goofy wall.

Getting no response, Nathan sighed. “Kotetsu, really, what's wrong? For Handsome to beg me to come here, I feared it must be something dire.”

“Well...it's not dire.” Kotetsu forced himself to speak, taking a few steps closer to Nathan so he would not have to raise his voice too much. No one else was really around, but he found himself uncomfortable regardless. “It's about...ah...ah...oh...ah...”

“About...?”

“My erm, sexuality,” he finally spit out. He reached for his hat to pull it down and hide his face, remembering that was part of why he got rid of it as his hand only found thin air. “I don't know how to uh, identify, and I got invited to a gay pride parade and I'm not sure if I should go.

He had averted his gaze as he spoke, but when he looked back at Nathan he saw a look of softness and concern on his face. He hadn't known what he expected. 

“Kotetsu, you have never figured it out?”

“N-no. I never gave it much thought. I mean, I thought about it when I realized I was interested in a man...” Oh, hell, he was embarrassed. He felt his face flush. “But when I got the invite to the parade I started wondering if I should go because I wasn't 'gay' until Barnaby. Ah...can you help me?” he asked meekly, wishing he had his hat again just to twist in his hands. 

Nathan smiled at him quite sweetly. “Of course, darling. Let's go get a couple of drinks and talk about this.” He reached for Kotetsu's hand.

“Wait! Right now? Bunny is-”

“Waiting eagerly on your bed? I think more likely he is reading the book I gave him about redecorating, you see, he probably knew this would take a while.” Nathan's strong hand closed around his and he gave him a tug. “Come along now, Wild Tiger,” he commanded with a wink. 

Kotetsu had second thoughts about it, but he went. 

\---- 

Nathan chose a very nice bar. The inside of it was classy, with neon pink and purple lighting and jazz music playing overhead. There were not many people in on a weeknight and it was easy to find themselves a secluded booth with soft pink cushions and a jet black table. It was near the back of the bar – but certainly not out of the bartender's sight and before long the two had martinis set before them.   
Kotetsu started on his right away, while Nathan only took a delicate sip before setting his down for a while. He had a gentleness about him that Kotetsu was not used to at all. He was used to a louder and more forceful Nathan, one who was firm and expressive.

But on such a topic, he was reserved and quiet. That was good and bad as Kotetsu had no idea how to start. 

Finally, Nathan did. “So, Kotetsu, I know you do not identify as gay, because you were married before to a wife I know you were attracted to.” Oh man, he hit on the heavy stuff right away. “Does bisexual not seem to fit you?”

Kotetsu was drinking more of his martini and forced himself to put it down. It was strong. “Somehow it doesn't seem to. I don't know why. I looked it up and I just...I think maybe that pansexual thing fits me more, but does that mean I might be attracted to my pet, or my couch? I don't get it...hey...” He frowned at the expression Nathan was giving him. 

Nathan wasn't just smiling – he looked like he was about to hurt himself laughing, but he carefully held three of his fingers over his lips to keep himself in check. “No, Kotetsu, it doesn't. It means that you can be attracted to people who identify as transsexual, intersex, androgynous, and so on, where bisexual is pretty much just male and female. Gender-blind, some call it. Sometimes they specify it as polysexuality - they overlap a bit...but what makes you feel you may be pan?”

“I think that because sometimes when I think about it, I realize it doesn't matter to me if someone if someone is female or male or in-between as long as I care about them. Barnaby being male never stopped me from loving him or being attracted to him, and I think if I got him out of his pants and he turned out to be a mix of several things I still would want him.”

“Several...things...”

“Or hell, nothing at all! But, my point is, I think that if I care about someone it doesn't matter to me what they are,” he murmured, tracing his glass with his finger. “But that demisexual thing exists too. And sometimes I think THAT makes more sense.”

“You could possibly be pandemisexual.”

Kotetsu blinked. “You can be both!?”

Nathan did laugh a little bit then. “Why not, Kotetsu? In being pansexual, you're attracted to people whatever their gender is, or rather, you can be. And in being demi, you're only attracted to someone sexually when you have become emotionally invested in them. So, you're attracted to Barnaby because you're in love with him and his gender never mattered in that.”

That made sense. It made a lot of sense, but Kotetsu wasn't so quick to nod because somehow it didn't seem like it should be so simple. “But...demisexual is related to asexual. I'm not asexual. I like to look at other naked people online and it's nice.”

“Are you attracted to them?”

“Ah, not really, because they're not Bunny. But I'm still not asexual.”

Nathan sighed and reached forward for Kotetsu's hand again, though he only stroked it with his perfect nails. “Then I would say you fit. You don't have to be asexual. It's under the asexual umbrella and I'm sure I don't have to explain to you why, but it's certainly possible to feel in other situations.”

“I see...” Sort of. Kotetsu drank some more of his martini, and decided he really ought to voice some more of his worries. “This stuff is just so confusing! You mentioned that polysexual thing, with I don't understand being different from pansexual. Then certain terms are related to other terms, like demi and asexual. And THEN I've found other ones – like 'emotionally bi', I mean what is that all about!? Then there's the people who think bisexual means nymphomaniacs...” He groaned and wanted to rest his head on the table. It was too much! When he was younger the only terms he knew were straight and gay! He couldn't be sure if those other words were always around or ushered in by a younger generation eager for unique identity, but either way it was confusing as hell. 

Maybe if he had grown up knowing damn well he wasn't straight he'd have learned about everything sooner; finding it out at his age was an obstacle he wasn't fond of. 

“Ah, yes. Sadly much of the public is misinformed, Kotetsu. Bisexuals probably get it worst sometimes. We who are gay get acknowledged, even if people hate us and wish for us to burn, but bisexuals get called crazy or even erased. However-” He shook his head. “We're not here to talk about what makes me angry! We're here to figure you out.”

“Um, yea.”

“Kotetsu, dear, there are a lot of words out there. A lot of labels. Some of them I understand and support, and some I find only make life more aggravating the more they are forced. Out of all of these, any label that frustrates you and doesn't fit, doesn't make sense – toss it. It's not you. Things that are repetitive too. Emotionally bi? It's valid, but for you Kotetsu, don't focus on it. You already know your sexuality is based somewhere in emotional attraction, and you already know you can be attracted to anyone and bi doesn't fit. The label is not fitting for you. Dismiss it for yourself.”

Kotetsu had mixed feelings hearing that. And he wondered if it was okay for Nathan to say something like that, to tell him to dismiss a word or a term. He wasn't telling him it was junk or that it didn't matter though...just that it was inaccurate to him. 

He actually found himself understanding it. “Did you go through this too?” he asked, curious. 

“Not exactly. I always sort of knew what and who I am, even if it was hard for me and others to accept sometimes.”

“Others?”

Nathan shook his head and waved his hand. “Not today's topic Kotetsu – would you like another martini? It's on me.”

Kotetsu looked down and realized he had drained his own drink. Nathan's was still barely touched. “Oh. Yes! Please!” he replied, and Nathan waved the bartender over. 

Once the order was in, Nathan turned his attention back to Kotetsu. He leaned his cheek in his hand, eyes on Kotetsu. “Has this talk helped you at all?”

“Yes!” It had! Kotetsu was lost on many terms, but he was starting to kind of get it. He knew other terms existed, but he felt fairly confident he'd hit on it. But there were still some things that made him wonder and he couldn't silence that doubt. “But...sometimes I used to dream about actresses and fall in love with them. Would that negate being demi?” he asked.

Nathan shook his head and let out a long sigh. “Kotetsu, that wouldn't negate it at all. Dreams are not to be ignored, but they are not always to be taken seriously either. Remember that dream you had about running around in a college trying desperately to find a bathroom, but somehow you ended up teaching math? I don't think that was of any importance and I don't think dreaming about pretty faces is either. I dream about faces. Not YOURS, but certainly Barnaby's...”

“Hey!” Kotetsu glared, not so much for the insult, but at the very thought of someone else thinking about Barnaby.

“Now now, you know I would never make a move. Besides, Handsome only has eyes for you.”

That eased him a little – that and the martini that arrived at the table. “Good. And, I know he does.” He and Barnaby really did only have eyes for each other. 

“L'amor,” Nathan said, and gazed off into space wishfully. “Tiger Dear, how I wish I could be as lucky as you two.”

“I'm surprised you haven't been,” Kotetsu said honestly. 

Nathan looked at him briefly, and smiled. “You are a sweet old man, Handsome picked well if he wasn't going to pick well.”

Kotetsu didn't know what to say to that, so he just blushed. 

“Well, I do hope this will help you enough to figure things out, and please call me anytime, you or Barnaby,” Nathan said and leaned back. “Now drink up Kotetsu, get yourself good and tipsy, lower your inhibitions, and go home to that absolutely gorgeous man.”

\-----

Kotetsu stumbled into the apartment close to midnight. He wasn't that drunk, just tipsy and tired as he made it up the stairs to the bedroom. He expected Barnaby to be asleep, but when he got up there the light was on and Barnaby was laying naked on the bed watching something on his laptop. He looked tired. 

Kotetsu felt bad as he waved and greeted him. “I'm home. Sorry it's so late.”

Barnaby looked up at him, but there was no irritation in his eyes – just affection. “Welcome home, Kotetsu. I knew it might take a while.” 

“You're not mad?”

Barnaby hit a few buttons on the keyboard and then closed his laptop. “No. I knew this would be a long night for you. I napped earlier, so I could be awake for you.”

Kotetsu's eyes traveled his body, and Barnaby was alluring as always. Every inch of him was perfect and beckoned him closer. Kotetsu came closer but wasn't sure he was up to doing much. “I'm grateful, but I'm awful tired...”

“Really?”

“Yes.” 

“...Thank GOD,” Barnaby said, dropping his head down on the pillow and shoving the laptop away. Kotetsu blinked and took the laptop off the bed. “I couldn't fall asleep without you here, so I'm actually quite exhausted,” Barnaby confessed. 

“I see that,” Kotetsu said, amused. He started stripping off his shirt. He was ready for a good cuddle with Barnaby. 

“Did you figure anything out?” Barnaby asked him, head still on the pillow. 

“Yes! We'll go to the parade.”

“You know what I mean,” Barnaby grumbled, wiggling himself under the covers.

Kotetsu missed that perfect body being covered, but he'd be pressed up against it soon enough. “Yea. I think I am ah...pandemisexual. I think.”

“You...think.”

“Yes!” Kotetsu took off his pants and underwear before crawling on the bed. “It's okay not to be a hundred percent sure. So if someone asks about that, I can answer truthfully. Fire Emblem and I discussed it at length.”

“Over drinks. Ugh, your breath,” Barnaby complained as Kotetsu started to snuggle up against him. 

“Yea, yea..but...but I found out it's okay to have an idea but not know for sure. It's not bad not to know and so people who don't know shouldn't feel bad for it!” Kotetsu declared. He was pretty sure he worded that right. 

For a few seconds, Barnaby was silent. Then he put an arm around him. “I'm impressed Kotetsu. I admit I...I expected this to eat at you more.”

“Me too.” Kotetsu sighed. “But the way Nathan put it...he's good at this stuff and I KNOW, I know...you were right.” He could practically feel Barnaby's grin against him. 

“Uh-huh. Of course I was. So your official stance is that you think you're pandemisexual, but not sure?”

“Yep.”

“I think that's perfect.” Barnaby raised his head enough to kiss Kotetsu's cheek. “Just perfect. I'm proud of you for figuring this out.”

“Even if I didn't totally-”

“I'm proud of you,” Barnaby repeated, and Kotetsu couldn't even find the words to reply. He simply pressed closer to Barnaby with a big smile on his face, ready to drift off with him once more.


End file.
